Teacher Kagome
by rogue-obsessed
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are preparing for the war and preparing for being parents and the same time. Chaos and mayhem insue. Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Sesshourmaru stepped calmly over the pile of ash that was once Jenkin.  
  
'Figures Rin would have to be a miko'  
  
Rin had grown from the child she had been. She was now eleven years old and on the verge of adolescense. Her emerging miko powers were not helping the situation.  
  
'I will have to find her a teacher. I know few mikos who would not try to purify me on sight. Keade was much too old and frail. Kikyo, that walking clay pot, was intirely unsuitable. that left but one person. . . '  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"BITCH! What was that for!"  
  
"like you don't know! You've called me Kikyo for the last time! I refuse to live in her shadow any longer. Now that Naraku is dead I'm finding the last few shards and going HOME!"  
  
"Not if I destroy the well first"  
  
Kagome stopped yelling. "You just don't get it anymore. Do you?" she said calmly. "I can't be around you anymore. You're driving my crazy. I keep beating my brains out for you. And it's not enough. You still see me as a shadow of your ex-girlfriend. NEWS FLASH! Your ex IS a shadow. She shouldn't even exist any more! And I'm tired of it all. I'm leaving."  
  
Kagome retrieved the three shards from Kouga and she defeated a bear demon for the fourth. the last one drew her into the heart of the western lands.  
  
"you seem to be looking for something wench."  
  
"It figures. I've spent years completing this damn jewel and now you have to have the last peice. Kami, bring me Beasts, bring me Demons. Any one but him."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smirked. Almost.  
  
"thank you for your sentiments. I have an offer for you. Two to be precise. One or the other. The first is this; I give you the shard and you accompany me to my home there I have a task for you."  
  
"And behind door number two?"  
  
"If you refuse the first I will take you anyway, you will do what I tell you and I will keep the last shard for myself. Not that I need it."  
  
"Oh choices choices. how about I just take the shard now and go to my home as planned?''  
  
"you were given no such choice."  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR. Where do you get off ordering me around any way?!"  
  
"easy, you are on my lands. I am the ruler here. I can comand you as I please."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks."  
  
"You will accompany me."  
  
Kagome had to admit she was curious as to the task only she could perform. (Author having really naughty thoughts. Bad Author, Bad.)  
  
"Fine, I want the jewel now."  
  
"Once we are in the castle. You may have the jewel."  
  
"Fine!" ' Not like I have any other plans'  
  
I followed the demon lord to his castle. It was as majestic as I could have imagined. The castle was almost barren but gave a hint of icy beauty.  
  
'Very like Sesshoumaru.'  
  
'Wait a minute, Where did that come form. did I just say Sesshourmaru has icy beauty?'  
  
"fine were here. The Jewel now."  
  
He handed me a cup of wine and I politely took a sip.  
  
"you are now a ward of my home. You are bound to this castle. You must stay inside the bounds I have set. Failure to comply could mean your life."  
  
"Is that a threat."  
  
"that is simply a fact." He smirked one of his rare smiles. "your Shard."  
  
I purified the shard and the jewel was complete.  
  
the scar where the jewel first came out started to open and bleed. I could feel the flesh ripping deeper and deeper. The jewel glowed and my hands moved by their own accord. I pushed the jewel back into my body where it belonged.  
  
My powers resealed the wound and wove spells around it to protect the jewel. After all my travels and battles in the last week the spells took the last of my strength and I slipped happily into unconscousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as her shirt stained with blood but she reached down clamly and placed the jewel into the opening wound. Then I watched as she placed protective spells around the scar. The amount of energy she was using was nothing short of amazing.  
  
'wait a minute. did I just call this wench amazing?'  
  
It was strange one minute she was full of power and life, the next she was collaping in to my arms.  
  
The miko was almost weightless in my arms. I carried her exhausted form into a room between Rin's and my own.  
  
I watched as she peacefully slept through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke to the sense of a miko near me. At first I thought Keade. But I remembered where I was. The miko's power seemed so close and calling to be used. I opened my eyes and a grin spread across Rin's face.  
  
RIN IS A MIKO!? 


	2. leaving

spent about two years in Sesshoumaru's castle teaching Rin all I knew. His attitude towards me remained about the same. Almost.  
  
At first he was indifferent to my presence here but last year he began to take over wepeons training. This way we began to talk more to discuss lessons and improvements. After a while I guess you could say we became fond of eachother. Friends.  
  
Today I was planning on showing Rin a Risky move that should only be used in a life or death situation. It's very dangerous. Of course I didn't tell Sesshoumaru of this. I wanted him off guard. I told Rin to watch carefully.  
  
We bowed and raised our Kendo swords and began to circle. Suddenly Sesshoumaru charged and I raised my sword in defense. They clashed together and I heaved him away. We went on like this for some time. He would attack and I would block. I would attack he would counter. Slowly he was wearing me down.  
  
I guess it's now or never  
  
I jumped and swung down on him with all my might. Halfway there I released my right hand. He moved up to block and I saw the opening. On his left side. At the same time he saw the opening on my left. He dodged in to the left and I aimed my free hand for his side comeing toward me. As she moved in he drug his sword down. I missed with my sword but my hand made contact with his chest, right below his heart. A breaths of a second later his sword hit my open side with a sickening thud.  
  
"I win. Are you injured?"  
  
"I won. I made first contact."  
  
"Barely a tap."  
  
"Yes but if it was charged with Miko powers. . . "  
  
"But it wasn't"  
  
"But it would have been if we were really fighting. . . "  
  
"That is but speculation."  
  
"Oh quit being a sore loser. I'm the one in pain. Rin did you see what I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good then we can call it quits for the day and I can take a dip in the hot springs."  
  
Rin helped me wrap my now black and blue side and left me in peace. I opened the doors to my garden and let the cool air flow through my thin robe. The late winter chill held promise of an early spring.  
  
"Are you happy here, Kagome?"  
  
"OF course Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Then why do you look so longingly to the world our side?"  
  
"I guess I miss it."  
  
"So my boundries chaff so badly you are not happy anymore?"  
  
"your boundries are streached far. So far I cannot see them from her. But boundries I have and yes they do chaff."  
  
"But if I were to take away the boundry line. Would you leave me?" He sounded hurt.  
  
He stepped colser to me but I did not trust myself to turn to him.  
  
"Perhaps." He sighed. "For a while. But I've come to call your castle home. I don't think I could stay away long."  
  
"Truely?" He placed his hands onmy arms.  
  
"You would come back?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then" He said reluctantly "I release you from your bonds."  
  
he walked past me and into the garden. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.  
  
"thank you." His hand strokd my hair and the breeze blew his around me.  
  
"Do you feel it Sesshoumaru? The spring has come early this year."  
  
"yes I feel it."  
  
"I will leave in the morning"  
  
His face betrayed no emotion but I could see dispear in his eyes.  
  
"But I will return befor the last leaf of autumn has fallen from the trees."  
  
"do you promise?"  
  
"Yes. And I want you to hold this for me."  
  
I placed a ring in his hands  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"my class ring. I'll explain when I get back. But this will garuntee I'll return."  
  
"you. . . You should take Rin as well. She will need to learn to be on her own. Then this will tie ou to me as well. you have my soughter and You will have to return her."  
  
"I promise Sesshoumaru. I'll return to you.  
  
My eyes glistened with unshed tears adn he bent down and brushed his lips to mine. then he left. 


	3. good bye to a friend

As rin and I prepared to leave Sesshourmaru stopped by my room with my ring on a chain about his neck.  
  
"Before you leave I must do something"  
  
He came and kissed my forehead. and a blue cresent moon appered.  
  
"this will mark you as my ward. No upper level demon will risk my anger by attacking you. Lower level demons won't know the mark but you cantake care of them by yourself."  
  
"thank you."  
  
"I will miss you both."  
  
"I will miss you too."  
  
On impulse I hugged him tight and he drew my chin up with one clawed hand.  
  
"Retun to me swiftly." And he kissed me. Not like last night but more demanding and deeply, his fangs slightly dragging across my lower lip be for he drew away.  
  
He watched as the only two women he had ever loved rode from him.  
  
One a daughter and one. . . He didn't know what she was.  
  
But he knew he loved her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"yes Rin"  
  
"where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to fing my teacher Keade. I want you to meet her. Then I will find the rest of my friends and after that. . . I don't know. Maybe we will go on an adventure like we used to."  
  
"sounds fun."  
  
A few days later I ran in to an old friend.  
  
"hey! There's my Woman!"  
  
"Hello Kouga. And I'm not your woman."  
  
"you bet your ass your not! Because I am!"  
  
I tuned to see a female wolf demon with Kouga.  
  
"Kouga I'm hurt. You mean you didn't wait for me?"  
  
I just couldn't help but joke with him. Mess with his head a bit.  
  
"YOu mean you wanted to be my woman."  
  
I laughed at the confused look on his face.  
  
"I'm kidding. why don't you introduce us?"  
  
"i'm Tam."  
  
"I am Kagome. this is Rin, Daughter of Sesshoumaru."  
  
"So it that where you've been all these years? with him?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"well I'd love to stay and chat but we have to go"  
  
"See you Kouga."  
  
"And remember, You'll always be my woman Kagome!"  
  
I sighed and shook my head as he left.  
  
"what was that all about."  
  
"Rin. . . Well. . . One day he kidnapped me and decided that I was his woman. Inuyasha wasn't too happy about it but I don't think Kouga was really serious about it after the first few times. I think he just wanted to annoy Inuyasha."  
  
"tell me about your friends."  
  
"well Sango is a demon Exterminator. Her intire village was distroyed by Naraku and she joined us. Then there is Miroku. you'll have to watch him. He's the most lecherous monk ever. But after he knows your Sesshoumarus daughter he should stop asking you to bear his child. Shippo would be just a few years older then you.  
  
(I'm using author power. I want Shippo to be 15. rin is 13 if you check your math. I'm doing the math this way. Shippo was 7 in the beginning then 6 years of jewel searching. 2 years she was away that makes 15 and i want him to age as a human for now so he is an adolescent fox demon K! don't argue with me)  
  
"and let's save talking about Inuyasha for another day."  
  
Entering the door to Keade's hut I found a local woman leaning over Keade.  
  
"keade. I have returned."  
  
"i know I would see ye again befor me time came to take me away."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am an old old woman. I have spent my life well."  
  
"you can't mean. . . "  
  
"Never lie to yourself when ye know the truth."  
  
"where are Sango and Miroku and shippo?"  
  
"They live in the South. I sent for them but they are moving slowly."  
  
"I'm sorry I was gone so long Keade. I never ment to abandon you"  
  
"Nonsence. Ye had responsiblities. Ye completed the jewel, and ye have trained a fine young miko. I have watched ye closely. Ye have also found love at last have ye not?"  
  
She laughed softly.  
  
"yes I'm sure ye have."  
  
"rest now Keade. I'm here."  
  
She died later that night. Peacefully in her sleep.  
  
As I said all the blessings I could think of I buried her near the well.  
  
And when I was done I sang her a lulliby my mother sang to me when I was young.  
  
"Come close the curtains of your eyes  
  
And I will sing you lullibies  
  
Of stars and moons and sun that rise.  
  
And planets in their play  
  
For god at night unlocks the skies  
  
to little folk who close their eyes  
  
And they shall ride a cloud at night  
  
above the milky way.  
  
So draw the curtains of your eyes  
  
And I will sing you Lullibies  
  
for god has leaned from paridise  
  
And closed the gates of day."  
  
The last not floated on the wind clear and crisp.  
  
Pure and strong  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye before saying.  
  
"hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Hello Kagome." 


	4. so you've finally returned

"So you've finally returned."  
  
"Yes. I have."  
  
"Where have you been?''  
  
"Inuyasha, don't play stupid. You know where I've been."  
  
"With Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yes and I'm going back in the fall"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?!"  
  
"you're in a hurry to go back to that arrogant ass aren't you!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact YES! Because unlike you he cares for me!"  
  
"Who said I didn't care for you!?"  
  
"Then Why did you never come after me?"  
  
We walked over to the well then sat under the God tree.  
  
"I thought you hated me Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, you should know better, I could never hate you."  
  
"Then why did you leave that day?"  
  
"Because you were breaking my heart. Everyday I was near you but I couldn't have you."  
  
"Why couldn't you?"  
  
"you loved Kikyou."  
  
"So you LEFT!?"  
  
"I had to get away! It was tearing me up inside!"  
  
"So you still care for me like that?"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I'm . . . That is. . . You're still my friend. . . "  
  
"But you don't love me?"  
  
"No. I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. . . "  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"INUYASHA! Don't over react!"  
  
"How could I not! Your in love with a complete Jerk!"  
  
"No, You're the jerk! Sesshoumaru is perfectly fine."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"He's kind in his own ways. and he is quiet and reserve and easy to be with."  
  
"boring!"  
  
"only you would think so! I'm tired of fighting with you! I haven't even been back for a full day!"  
  
"So that's it. Your just going to leave again!?!"  
  
"when I'm ready, Yes! I have responibilities."  
  
"Well why don't you forget them and stay with me."  
  
"I can't! I won't."  
  
"Can't or won't? Which one?"  
  
"I can't because I have to take Rin back eventually and I won't because its' my home now too."  
  
"what about your family through the well?"  
  
"They will figure I'm dead by now. I would only hurt them by going back. I would shock them returning and then telling them I'm never coming back because I'm going to stay with the love of my life, a great inu youkai named Sesshoumaru! I might as well pound the nails into their coffins myself!"  
  
"So you're really going to leave?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Would you come visit me sometimes?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I missed you."  
  
"I don't think my brother would like it."  
  
"I'll make him."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
We sat in silence for a long time.  
  
"What happened to the shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Well when I completed it, It went back into my body where it was before."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't know how to make a wish on it."  
  
"It's probably just as well."  
  
"I should get back to the hut. Rin will be worried."  
  
"OKay"  
  
"would you want to come for dinner?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
When I got back to the hut Rin met me out side.  
  
"Kagome! Your friends are here."  
  
Miroku stepped out and helped sango down the step.  
  
"OH MY GODDESS!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well hope you liked it. don't worry i wouldn't leave it a cliffy for long. I'm updating tomarrow. I know Inuyasha was a bit vocal on his feelings but i'm saying its because of the long seperation between him and Kagome that makes him want to talk as long as no one else is around. 


	5. Sango! what did you do!

Sango had to be at least seven months pregnant.  
  
"What did you two do?"  
  
"Well I decided that once, instead of asking my dearest Sango to bear my child, I would ask her to marry me!"  
  
"He caught me so off guard I actually said yes."  
  
"Next thing you know these two are shopping for baby clothes."  
  
"Shippou!!! I can't beleive its you!"  
  
( for the sake of fanfiction and specifically my fanfiction. Shippou is going to age like a normal person until he reaches adult hood. then his ageing will slow to a demons pace ok!)  
  
Shippo had grown much in the last two years. He had grown a whole foot since I last saw him. I knew he would never be tall but he was still a full head taller then Rin. (basically lookes like him self but taller."  
  
His voice was deeper but a nice tenor instead of a booming bass.  
  
"I've missed you so much!"  
  
I hugged Shippo then Sango and even Miroku. "Glad to see you haven't changed Miroku." I smacked him as he took his hand off my butt.  
  
"I'm sure I have no Idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Just to let you know I never meant to leave you guys for so long. Sesshoumaru made me stay and teach Rin to be a miko."  
  
"Rin's a miko!?!" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. And that's why Kagome had to stay away so long."  
  
Sango asked, "How long are you visiting?"  
  
"Until fall. I promised Sesshoumaru we would be back before winter set in."  
  
"Then you'll still be here when the baby's born!"  
  
"How much longer anyway?"  
  
"Only a month to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin and I were happy to spend time with my friends over the next month. We would some times help near by villages and I was able to teach Rin about healing battle wounds.  
  
When it came time for sango's baby to be born I tought Rin all I know about midwives and stuff.  
  
"I always thought I would just be teaching you battle woundsa nd things like that. I din't know that I would show you how to deliver a baby!"  
  
Late into the night we helped Sango while Miroku was pushed out onto the porch to pace. As the day dawned Sango had a new baby boy. His name was Takum. (yes the cat of of fooly cooly though I probably didn't spell it right.)  
  
We hung around for another month then accompanied them on the trip back south to their home.  
  
As we and Rin readied to depart Shippo decided to accompanie us. we promised to come visit but now we wanted to go and do the Miko thing and save lives.  
  
We only met up with one demon who apoligized for attacking us after discovering Sesshoumaru's mark.  
  
I also noticed that Rin and Shippo seemed to be getting along extra well.  
  
'Oh well, at least he's youkai, Sesshoumaru will be happy about that atleast.'  
  
I began to think about Sesshoumaru. I have been gone for almost two full seasons. The leaves were just starting to show new colors.  
  
'It's almost time to go back.'  
  
I thought of how he kissed me.  
  
'what will it mean when I get back.  
  
'Did he miss me?  
  
'Does he still like me?'  
  
The questions seemed to never end.  
  
At the pace we set, stopping to help villages. we will make it back to Sesshoumaru just be for winter sets in.  
  
I watched Rin and Shippo in the distance talking. I smiled when Shippou steals a kiss.  
  
"Young Love"  
  
I waited a decent amount of time before I walk over and sit next to Rin.  
  
"Rin"  
  
"yes Kagome."  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Okay." 


	6. Home sweet home

Sesshoumaru stood watching the trees in the court yard. Most of the leaves were scattered across the yard.  
  
The breeze plucked the last leaf and it swirled around hm before being carried south.  
  
"she has decided not to return."  
  
He fingered the ring about his neck while watching the leaf blowing away.  
  
Then he saw them. Three figures. Two riding one running.  
  
"Can't be them there are three."  
  
The wind shifted and Sesshoumaru cought Kagomes Scent. It was them.  
  
He calmly waited for them to arrive. He stopped fingering the ring and it hung on its chain.  
  
Kagome dismounted and ran with all her might and threw her arms around Sesshoumarus neck.  
  
"I told you I'd be back!"  
  
"You are late."  
  
"You weren't worried were you?"  
  
"I never worry."  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you as well, Kagome."  
  
Finally I let him go and he enbraced Rin quickly and turned to Shippo.  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippou"  
  
"He's a friend of mine. He traveled with me as a Kit."  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"He wanted to stay with me. After Sango and Miroku had their baby he just wanted to give them their own space."  
  
". . . "  
  
I followed sesshoumaru into the castle and went to unpack my things.  
  
A while later Sesshoumaru's great form blocked the light coming in through the door.  
  
"I am not sure of that Fox Demon."  
  
"Shippou is fine, really."  
  
"He seems over friendly to Rin."  
  
"oh. . . Well. . . about that. . . "  
  
"what about that?"  
  
"Well Rin and Shippou are kinda. . . well. . . It's young love. Most likely they'll grow out of it."  
  
"And if they do not?"  
  
"Well at least he is a demon not some unworthy human jerk who will break her heart."  
  
I knew the demon argument would work on him and it did.  
  
"Kagome. I believe this belongs to you."  
  
He placed my ring in my hand.  
  
"You said you would tell me what it ment."  
  
"First off, I want you to keep it." I put it in his hand and closed his fingers around it.  
  
"where I come from we have to go to school. It's called High School. And when you get there you can buy a class ring to tell everyone you are a High School student or where you graduated from. Some times if two people like eachother enough they'll trade rings."  
  
"And you gave me yours."  
  
"You mean alot to me Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I would like you to have something then."  
  
He left and when he came back he put something in my hand. It was a mens ring with a sapphire cresent moon.  
  
"It is the symbol of my house. And I want you to be a part of it."  
  
"OH Sesshoumaru!" Once again I found myself jumping into his arms. I seemed to be making it a habit.  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"I love you as well , Kagome."  
  
I kissed him as fully and deeply as I could. I was afraid to say anything. This it would some how break this spell of happiness.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you be my mate."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you will never leave me again?"  
  
"Never"  
  
Now it was his turn to kiss me. It was a kiss that took me to the edge of the world and dared me to jump. It was pure extascy. I never noticed when he moved his mouth to the tender spot on my neck. I felt his fangs graze the spot and Shivers went down my spine and my knees went weak. He was the only thing holding me up. Then Suddenly he plunged his fangs ito my skin and I gasped. Not with pain but with pleasure. Heat coursed through my body and I knew I had to have him and I had to have him now.  
  
We started clawing at each others clothes and we fell into the bed. Every kiss, every touch seemed to scream to me and I wanted more. Slowly he dragged his sharp claws down my body and tickled the sensitive spots. He trialed kisses along the contoures of my body. his tounge teased at my nipples as his hair fell around me. I pulled him close to me and crushed my lips to his. I pressed my hips to him and I could feel the heat courseing through his body. My fingers raked down his back as he entered and I screamed his name into the darkness. We came together and we rivaled in each others embrace.  
  
Soon after I was over come with exhaustion. and I fell asleep cradled in his arms. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dremt of Inuyashas forest. It was so real. Like I really was there. I was looking for someone but I didn't know who. I came to the clearing where no tree, no bush, or even a blade of grass would grow. This is where we killed Naraku. In the center with her back to me was Kikyou.  
  
"How nice of you to join me Kagome."  
  
"Kikyou what are you doing here?"  
  
She turned to me and I saw madness lingering in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to reserect Naraku."  
  
I watched. She was molding a clay statue.  
  
"No! You can't!"  
  
"you can't stop me. You're not real anymore. You went home and I distroyed the well yesterday. You can't come back"  
  
Her putrid laugh made me sick.  
  
"I'll come back alright! count on it."  
  
I ran to the edge of my dream and threw myself out.  
  
I woke up and Sesshumaru was gone. I couldn't find any paper so I wrote on the mirror.  
  
"I know I promised to stay but I have to go. There is something I must do alone that cannot wait. I love you and always will. i'll return to you.  
  
Your mate  
  
Kagome.  
  
I barely noticed the red trips on my cheeks that had joined my cresant moon, or the white hair growing at the roots of my hair  
  
I know what I had to do and I had to go alone because I was going to kill Kikyou. 


	7. I have to go Alone

I ran across the western lands. I never knew I could be so fast. A new energy in me was pulling me forward. I ran and Didn't look back to my home fading in the background. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru left Kagome to her rest. He was in search of Rin then he was going to find that Fox Demon.  
  
He found them both in the Garden. He stood in the background unnoticed by the two.  
  
"Rin? Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"Not since we came here but she is most likely with Sesshoumaru?  
  
Rin sat on the swing Sesshoumaru had built for her. Well had his servents build for her. Shippou stood behind her and pushed her gently. I'll be right back"  
  
"where are you going Shippou?"  
  
A minute later he was back behind her pushing her.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"To get you this." He held a daisy in front of her.  
  
"Oh! How Sweet! Thanks Shippo!"  
  
She turned and threw her arms around him.  
  
'Humans and their silly ideas. It's just a flower. No big deal. . . Maybe Kagome would like a flower.'  
  
Sesshoumaru went to another part of the Garden an found a deep red rose in full bloom. 'She would like this I think. Silly humans'  
  
He walked back to the room but Kagome wasn't there. He was the black ink drying on the mirror.  
  
"i promised. . . Have to go. . . Alone. . . Love you. . ."  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR! Sesshoumaru punched the mirror and the glass shattered.  
  
"She promised to stay!"  
  
He paced the room they had shared last night.  
  
"Fine, if she wants to leave I'm not going after her!"  
  
The smell of her sweet sent in the room was making him even angrier.  
  
"NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
He stormed out and left the westernlands. Not to go after her but to get away completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I gently touched the mark where Sesshoumaru laided claim to me. I summoned a picture of him in my head but I felt abanndoned. He was angry. I knew. I had been running for a week. I seldom stopped. I could only think my new found strength came form Sesshoumaru.  
  
I paused at a stream to drink and I saw my reflection. the Cresent on my fore head and the stripes on my cheeks. My hair had gone completely white. Once more I pictured him in my mind and whispered "I'll come back to you. I swear. I love you Sesshoumaru."  
  
I slept all that night. Tomarrow I would face Kikyou. kill the clay pot Kikyo was working her spell. The sun had set. The new moon had dawned. The moon of death and distruction, and of secret evil doings.  
  
She was giggling madly. After exhisting years without a soul of her own she had finally sunk into insanity.  
  
"Tonight Naraku will return! And he will give me back my soul."  
  
I stepped into the clearing  
  
"Something a little wrong with that logic Kikyo."  
  
She hissed like she was being burned.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"I've come here to stop you Kikyo."  
  
"you have my Soul! IT'S MINE! GIVE IT! to me."  
  
She streached her hand out as if I could just place it in her hand. The firelight flickered in her eyes. Something was burning within the fire and I could see a face reflected in those eyes.  
  
"Naraku"  
  
"He's coming to me."  
  
She laughed and stared to the fire.  
  
"Can't you see it."  
  
"NO!"  
  
I pulled my bow and grabbed an arrow tossing the rest to the ground.  
  
"I won't allow it!"  
  
My miko energies poured into the arrow  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Kikyo plowed into me and the arrow plunged into the ground a foot from the fire. It started to dwindle like a flood coming ever near.  
  
"You! YOU KILLED him!"  
  
"He was already dead Kikyo. Just like you! That's why I won't feel bad when I send you back to HELL!"  
  
I pushed away from her and back to where I dropped my quiver. I reached for the sword I had hidden there. I faced the maddened miko. She saught for a release. As my blade shown pink and I sliced at her neck I wished she would find peace in the afterlife.  
  
Fire was now raging all around me and Kikyo melted to ash and powdered clay.  
  
The fire had spread, running from the arrow in the ground. It was reaching for the clay statue lying in the mud.  
  
I sliced at the ground where the fire was creeping, my sword left traces of purifying energies. I boxed in the fire where it had originated. I watched as it sputtered and died and with it the image of Naraku.  
  
Sifting through the ashes I found the Symbol of a spider. Try as I may, my miko energy could not touch it.  
  
"this is how she ment to bring him back. I must take it away."  
  
______________________________  
  
Inuyasha's forest is right outside where Tokyo would one day be. I headed north and took a boat to an island there. It was tiny and uninhabited. Many feared this island as a place of death. No one would ever come here. Not for hundreds of years. They will not find the symbol of Naraku. I found a cave that lead deep under ground. A pile of rocks to mark a grave. Then lastly I shot an arrow into the pile sealing it for generations.  
  
I had been gone well over a month And I was returning to Sesshoumaru.  
  
I was exhausted. I had ran my shoes to nothing. My clothes would be fitting on a beggar woman, not a great miko married to the Lord of the Western lands. I could see the castle in the distance and I was reaching the boarder of his personal grounds.  
  
I reached out to feel the solid invisible wall of magic. I pushed at it expecting it to fall before me. But it remained solid.  
  
Sesshoumaru had rejected me. 


	8. dreaming and sobbing

I don't remember anything for the longest time. I remember the day it began to snow. The winter had been mild until then.  
  
In my time we would be celebrating Christmas soon. But I didn't think on it too much. Some how I found my self heading south.  
  
I don't remember how long it was since I last ate. I don't know how long it was since I was last warm. I only knew, that as I finally fell from exhaustion and hypothermia my rescue came.  
  
White hair and golden eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
He picked me up and carried me away.  
  
______________________  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. . . Is that. . . "  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found her on my way. She had collapsed in the snow."  
  
He laid her gently near the blazing fire.  
  
In the years since they met Kagome they had celebrated a holiday called Christmas. They had invited Kagome but didn't understand why she had come this way.  
  
Sango wrapped her in all the spare blankets and tipped a cup of warm honey water to her lips  
  
"Inuyasha, what do thes markings mean, and what's with the white hair?" she indicated the bite scar and the red strips.  
  
"The first means she has been taken as Sesshoumarus mate, the red means he made her Lady of the Western Lands. I'm not sure about the white hair. Might be a weird side effect of her being a miko."  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"We will have to wait for her to wake, and ask."  
  
_________________________  
  
I dremt.  
  
There was a woman there.  
  
One of the four spirits  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
"yes?"  
  
'you must be strong now.'  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
'you have not been givin a choice! I wish you to know that Kikyo has found peace. she has been returned to the jewel. her soul and your soul are one in the same only because it is connected to the shikon jewel.'  
  
"what do you mean"  
  
'you know me as the soul of the jewel, but there are four of us. you have forgotten. forgotten much since you were born to this world. but all is forgivin.'  
  
"Since I was born to this world?"  
  
'the shikon jewel must always be in the world. and as long as it is in the world one of the four soul must be there as well. Kikyo's time was over but she did not accept it. now she is returned and at peace. in time she will come to you in your dreams as well but she must first accept her place among us once again.'  
  
"If you are one soul and I another and Kikyou the third. Who is the fourth."  
  
'You have not yet needed her. she has sent you her gifts thought you did not know it was her. she sent you the dream of Kikyo. she will send you others in her time. she will give you access to dreams not your own. but now is not the time. you must now go back to your world. you are saddened much but your destiny awaits.' _________________________  
  
Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of Kagome's Hystarics.  
  
"It's all my fault. . . *SOB*. . . He. . . He wouldn't let me. . . me back. . .*SOB*. . . But I . . . I had to . . . to . . Go . . *SOB*. . .I shouldn't have broken my promise"  
  
Sango held her. "what Promise."  
  
"I . . . I said. . . I wouldn't . . . Leave!"  
  
"Leave what?"  
  
"Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."  
  
Kagome was now beyond words and just sobbed.  
  
"you must have had a good reason, he would understand."  
  
"Kikyo was. . . mad. . . crazy. . . she . . .she was going . . . to . . .bring him. . . back."  
  
"Bring who back?" Inuyasha moved in close and Kagome was calming down some.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were shocked like her was going to appear any moment.  
  
"Don't worry. I stopped her. I put the artifact on an Island that will become a volcano in a hundred years. and I put a spell on it to protect it until then."  
  
The tension went out of the room as quickly as it came.  
  
"Then you went home?"  
  
"I tried but he had locked me out of his grounds."  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands and cried.  
  
Quietly Inuyasha left. He was going to find Sesshoumaru. 


	9. AN

Sorry every one I have just completed finales for the first term of school that is why I have not had the time to update plus my school had senior night last night and since I'm a senior I've been really busy. Today I meant to update about two or three chapters but my grandmother locked me out of her house when she left and that is were my book with my story in it is and if I write it from memory I'll screw it up and have to change every thing and you wont like that. So I will update tomorrow I promise.  
  
And I also wanted to know my readers opinion on my latest idea for a fanfic. Of course I will finish this one first but its basically kikyo and kagome are twin sisters. Their parents fled Japan so they could be born in Europe. After they were born the parents were taken back to Japan. The twins were left in an orphanage. There they caught the eye of a gypsy woman and were stolen to be raised as gypsies. The gypsies were attacked by a hate group in Europe. (Gypsies were always regarded as thieves and stuff and stealers of children ect. . . ) And the group was attacked. The twins now in their teens were among the few survivors and that is when Keade finds them and takes them to her place in America. It is called Keade's Institute for Feudalistic Remnants (kinda like Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Except for demons half demons mikos, monks, and demon exterminators.)  
  
So give me some feed back and I'll up date tomorrow. 


	10. spying and fighting

I slept fitfully the next couple of days. The woman from the jewel seemed a constant presence in the waking world and my conversations with her I my dreams were not reassuring. 'Please call me Bree. That name will suffice for now' "Bree why do you speak to me now?" 'things are coming. Events set in motion we cannot yet stop. But soon a time will come when it will be possible.' "Bree?'' 'Yes?' "the first time you spoke to me you said the fourth soul. She could let me view things." 'Yes, I did.' "Could I see Sesshoumaru." 'You will have to speak to her' She lead me to a wall of weeping willows. They drew their branches back and I could follow the path. Bree would not follow. She said this was something I had to do alone. At the end their was an impossibly large weeping willow. the branches pulling back and making a clearing. from the shadows of the trunk stepped a woman. Black flowing dress under the black cloak. The hood covering milky white skin and all you could see of her face was a red rose bud mouth. 'Daughter. It is not yet time for you to know my true name but please call me Leigh for now. You wish to ask me something?' "I want to see my mate, Sesshoumaru." 'This I can do but it is not a gift. it comes with a price.' "what price." 'Many would say they would give anything. Your's is the intelligent answer. The price is small for one who is one with my soul. Energy. You will not have the energy to enter The Garden of the Dream for a fortnight. You will experience the emotions, pain and glory of all. and you will not have the comfort of this dream. Do you accept this price?' "I will pay this price." 'Then the price is set. take my hand.' *Sesshoumarus dojo* I watched as he went through the motions of his practice. His fine chiseled body moving with more grace then a ballet dancer. I loved to watch him practice. He would pretend not to notice. Suddenly he stopped and instead of sheathing the practice sword he flung it as the far wall. there I could see the evidence of other swords pulled from the wall. He has never let his anger get out of control but now he was shaking. I moved to comfort him. My hand rested on his shoulder. "Kagome" "I'm here, Sesshoumaru." It was foolish. He could not hear me. I'm not even a shadow here. "why did you leave? I would give anything to see you again." "I'm here Sesshoumaru! I'm here!" "Damn what am I saying. How could I, Sesshoumaru, fall for some weak, deceitful, pitiful, betraying human wench!" I jerked back. His sadness, smelling of salt and violets, melted away and was replaced with anger, scented with fire, sulfur and death. He hated me and it was all my fault. "I've had enough. I want to leave." as I faded away I yelled, " I love you Sesshoumaru. I will always love you my mate." ******************* Sesshoumaru turned and for a moment he thought he saw Kagome, almost thought he heard her say she loved him. His anger disappeared to leave only a gnawing hole. He missed her. But he will remain under control of his feelings. To distract him he decided to respond to the yelling outside. "Sesshoumaru! You fucking coward. Get your ass out here you low life arrogant jerk!" "IF you are quite done Inuyasha, May I ask what you want?" "Damn you Sesshoumaru I should kill you now." "Why ever for?" Sesshoumaru was in complete control of his feelings. "Kagome almost died because of you. Because you were to prideful to let her come back and explain!" "this is of no concern to you." "Like hell it isn't! I didn't let her go just so she can die of a broken heart! She needs you, Kami only knows why!" "She is the one who betrayed me! She was the one who left!'' "finally some emotion! you should know her better! she has matters to deal with!" "I would have handled them for her!" "You can't do everything for her! She has her own responsibilities!" "She's my mate! Her responsibilities are mine!" "Kagome has a mission here, or else I don't think the fate would let her be here. And if she was only here to destroy Naraku then she would have been back in her time by now. Some thing is coming and she may not always be able to ask for help. She needs to be independent. "Then she can do it on her own! With out me!" "Feh. You don't deserve her anyway!" Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha left. He was about to say some thing but then he just walked way. what was he going to day? ********************** Inuyasha stomped off. 'If you doesn't want Kagome then he doesn't deserve the pup either. She doesn't even know yet but then again how could she when she is still so upset about Sesshoumaru rejecting her.' 


	11. oh no! Not another songfic!

AN: I know I changed the lyrics just slightly but I wanted to make it a tad more relevant in one place so yeah hope you enjoy the next chapter  
  
***********************  
  
I remember one of the songs that was popular the last time I visited home. and I sang it as I sat on the Roof of Sangos home.  
  
***It's been five months  
  
Since you went away  
  
Left without a word  
  
nothing to say***  
  
Not really five months but it feels like it sometimes. I've been thinking about Sesshoumaru.  
  
I was the one to leave without a word and It's my fault he has nothing to say to me anymore.  
  
***When I was the one  
  
who gave you  
  
my heart and soul  
  
but it wasn't good enough for you***  
  
I gave away my family and friends and the life I knew. They were my heart.  
  
I let him have full access to my feelings and that was my soul. I would have done almost anything for him.  
  
I loved him but it wasn't enough. Now he hates me and I am with nothing.  
  
He is my heart and soul now.  
  
***So I asked god  
  
god send me an angel  
  
from the heavens above  
  
send me an angel  
  
to heal my broken heart  
  
for being in love.***  
  
I wish Inuyasha were here. I would have some one I could talk to.  
  
I touched the mark on my neck and it burned with hatred. It was almost like a link between us and it was draining the life from me.  
  
It was breaking my heart. I'm dying because I'm in love and I just want it all to stop!  
  
***Cause all I do is cry  
  
god send me an angel  
  
to wipe the tears form my eyes***  
  
I don't know even where the tears come from. I should have long ago ran out fo tears. But they are ever flowing.  
  
***and I know I might sound crazy  
  
but after all I still love you***  
  
That hurts the most. I love him with all I am and I don't think he knows it.  
  
I can feel his feelings but does he know mine. I wish he did, but then I wish he didn't.  
  
***you wanna come back in my life  
  
but now there's something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I wanted  
  
that you can't have my love no more***  
  
Even if he did want me back could I let him. Bree and Leigh have told me my mission is still ahead of me. What if He doesnt' understand? What if we just repeat what's happened here. What if I have to leave him and . . . and . . . I might lose my last chance with him.  
  
Even if I live through it the first time? What about a second?  
  
I should just tell him no, never again and leave it at that, but If I do will my heart completely shatter?  
  
***My heart can't take no more lies  
  
and my eyes are all out of cries***  
  
If I did get him back just to lose him again. I . . . I would die if I don't die already.  
  
***Send me an angel  
  
to mend my broken heart  
  
For being in love  
  
cause all I do is cry***  
  
I finally think I'm done crying an now I found myself wiping away tears again.  
  
My white hair blows in the wind and I think of Sesshoumaru.  
  
***Now you have me on my knees  
  
beggin god please  
  
to send you back to me***  
  
I yell "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
I'm running to the forest and the full moon beats down on me and I yell as if you can hear me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Please! I need You!"  
  
but you do not come.  
  
***I couldn't eat.  
  
I couldn't sleep  
  
and you made me feel like I could not breath***  
  
I gasp for air and I fall to my knees in the snow. not feeling anything.  
  
When was the last time I felt hunger or the need to even breath?  
  
***When all I wanted to do  
  
was feel your touch  
  
and to give you  
  
all of my love***  
  
Memories drifted like the snow and I could see you waiting for me. I fall into you and feel warm again. I feel your hair blowing around me and feel your kiss on my lips.  
  
***But you took my love for granted  
  
want my love  
  
but now you can't have it***  
  
I took you for granted. I thought you would always be there to pick me up. To gather the peices of me. I feel like a warzone. beaten and bruised. Dying and I thought you would put me back together like a puzzle but I fall into the snow and you won't come to save me.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't do this to yourself."  
  
"He's not coming to my rescue is he Inuyasha?"  
  
"No. But I'm Here."  
  
"you are too good to me Inuyasha."  
  
"you are my sister now, and I love you like one. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"I like the idea of having a brother again. Your more of the big brother type right now."  
  
"well as your big brother I'm ging to tell you to get your white ass outta that snow and back into the house"  
  
He helped me up and drapped his shirt over me and lead me to the house. 


	12. Sesshou's wandering mind

So here it is.. . the next chappie. Plus some one wanted me to fill the gap in the two years I skipped at the beginning. so I'm throwing in some flashbacks even though i don't really care for them. so this one for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin and the Kit. He had kept him here because he did not wish to let go of the one thing left of Kagome. He told himself he kept him because he didn't want him to be with Kagome and tell her all the business of the castle but he was lying.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome had been here but a few months and already things where changing.  
  
Yesterday he caught one of the maids Humming. HUMMING!  
  
When questioned why she was not silent, as servants should be, she replied, "the Lady Kagome said it was unnerving for us to be so quiet so I asked permission to hum. I didn't mean to do so in you rpesence My Lord! Please forgive me!"  
  
Now he was sitting in his study and he noticed that something was amiss.  
  
"What is that STENCH!"  
  
He went in search of the origins. He stopped in front of Kagomes apartments. He thought for a second if he should enter her rooms.  
  
"what am I saying. This is my house."  
  
Inside Sesshoumaru found the offensive smell. Along one wall an array of different spices, plants, flowers and weeds had been hung to dry.  
  
"What is the meaning of this." Sesshoumaru grabbed a handfull of drying plants and held them up. Kagome and Rin looked at him.  
  
"Kagome-sama was showing Rin how to dry plants for medicine! And now you ruined it!"  
  
Rin ran off in tears and Sesshoumaru remained stone faced.  
  
"That was a horrible thing to do! You brought me here to teach her then coming in a ruining it! Not to mention the fact that Rin is a very sensitive girl who adores you, and you . . . you . . . well you might as well have slapped her in the face! This meant alot to her! You should be ashamed of your self!"  
  
She turned and ran after Rin. And the suprising thing was, he was ashamed.  
  
(AN: Awe Sesshou's first feeling)  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Now the castle smelled like it alway had and he had to admit he missed the smell of drying flowers. He went to his study where he had hung samples of lavander and roses.  
  
The kit was much like Kagome and he liked him. He would never say so but he secretly hoped it would work out between Rin and him.  
  
***Flash***  
  
Kagome was going throught the motions of swordplay. She had a basic knowleadge and wasn't half bad for a begginner. But she over extended herself and tumbled to the floor. She let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.  
  
"I hope you do not use that type of language around Rin."  
  
"oh Shut up! I'm not in the mood."  
  
"and that is your excuse for such horrid swordsmanship?"  
  
"you know what? Bite Me!"  
  
He was confused by her choice of words but intrigued at the request.  
  
"I must decline your tempting offer."  
  
Kagome was on her feet and picking up the sword.  
  
"If you keep your weight back a little more you will have more stable footing"  
  
"thank you for the advice now if you don't mind. . . "  
  
"but I do mind. You don't plan to continue teaching swordplay when you know so little."  
  
"well I don't see you doing any of the teaching!"  
  
"Well I simply so not have the patience for teaching, especially when it's Rin."  
  
She gritted her teeth and growled. It was an amusing sound and I almost smirked. Almost.  
  
"Don't you think I know how hard it is to teach a hyperactive child! I'd give my right arm for some ridilin!"  
  
Again with the strange word choices.  
  
"I will teach you then you can teach her."  
  
I was just suprised as she at the offer. But it worked out. when Rin grew a little older she calmed down enough that I began teaching along side Kagome.  
  
***Back***  
  
He missed Kagome but couldn't imagine looking for her or asking her to come back.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
I sat in my office and a knock at the door was closely followed by Kagome.  
  
She was wearing one of those strange outfits she brought with her. Indecent if you ask me. She calles them shorts. That pretty much discribes them. And the called the top a tank top. Indecent.  
  
She strolled up to my desk. This is the first time she has been in my study. When she reached my desk she suddenly smiled and hopped up it sit on the corner. she crossed her legs and said "morning Mr. Sesshoumaru."  
  
"There are other seats in the room Kagome."  
  
"I know but ever since I saw "The Nanny" I've always wanted to do this. Julia Roberts also did it in "Pretty Woman" It just looks like fun."  
  
"Where ever did my brother find such a strage woman?" I said to my self mostly but was slightly shock by her answer.  
  
"Oh he didn't find me. I found him. I was chased by some giant centipede demon throught the Bone Eaters Well in my familys shrine. When I came out I was in the Fedual Era. Thats when I found Inuyasha pinned to the God Tree."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you knew I was from the future."  
  
"You. From the future?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess you didn't know." She slid of the desk and started to walk away.  
  
"Come back." She froze like a dear caught in the head lights. At least thats one of the expressions she later taught me. Head lights were part of this thing called a car and . . . well that isn't important.  
  
"I want to hear more about this."  
  
She came back and sat back on the desk. The servants brought us dinner as she explained everything she knew about the world in the future.  
  
***flash forward***  
  
It was too late to save them now. He should have went back when Inuyasha came during the winter. that was two months ago. Four since Kagome left. four since he became mates with her. Four since she had returned to him. was it really too late?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked freely in the Garden of the dream. Here she wore a lose white gown drapped over her small form. She wondered how long it would remain small.  
  
Bree reassured her that by having a child she would not compromise her mission. I still had a while to wait for events to unfold.  
  
Often I would walk here with Bree. She would share with me the forgotten lore of the ages past. I spent the nights expanding my powers.  
  
'Because you are Miko born and have been endowed with the title of Lady of the Westernlands there was a transfer of powers. You already know what your marks mean but you have not been fully informed.  
  
'When Sesshoumaru bit you he infused you with his blood as well as taking yours. You are immune to his poison and he is immune to your miko purifying energies. He also gave you his strenghth and it manifested itself as your white hair.'  
  
"but if I received his strenth waht did he recieve?"  
  
'The ability to cope with emotions even while in combat. It makes him stronger.'  
  
I went to see Leigh afterward. I spent much time here with her. we seldom speak. Mostly I meditate with her calming aura near.  
  
"Leigh"  
  
'yes?'  
  
"Can you show me Sesshoumaru?"  
  
'Are you willing to pay the price?'  
  
"Is it the same?"  
  
'Yes. As long as you do not interfere. You have gained power here and you have begun to effect hings here. You may enter his dreams or be seen as a shadow in his waking world. you will effect things now. but you must not say or do anything he doesn't compel you to. Understood?'  
  
"I understand."  
  
'he dreams'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked on the courtyard.  
  
I am standing the same place as I did awaiting Kagomes return. But now it ws the spring. Mid spring. I was once again wating for her. I waited every night but she never comes.  
  
A golden yellow leaf flew through the air and was carried south.  
  
'But its' not fall?"  
  
I followed the leaf and it fell at the feet of a girl in white. A flowing white gown and her hair matched almost perfectly. It was a purer white. Red marked her cheek bones and the cresent moon adorned her forehead.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
she was compelled forward. She took steps not her own choice.  
  
"I have wished for your return."  
  
"And I have"  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I miss you as well Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I am glad to hear my name on your lips.''  
  
Kagome wanted to cry but it was not Sesshoumaru's will for her to do so.  
  
"Kagome. I love you. Will you return?"  
  
"Yes, because I still Love you."  
  
"and you will never again leave me?"  
  
I was supposed to answer 'never' but i din't want to lie to him. I couldn't  
  
"Sesshoumaru. I will return but I will not make a promise we will live to regret."  
  
'What are you doing? You do not understand the price you will have to pay'  
  
I left Sesshoumaru's dream and stepped back into the garden.  
  
"I'm sorry Leigh. I couldn't lie."  
  
'Yes, and you will have to pay the price."  
  
"what price?"  
  
'You have changed it from a simple dream to a prophesy. you will now have to return to him at midspring.'  
  
''But how is that a terrible price?"  
  
'It may not be, but it could be. You have taken things out of time. you will return earlier than fate had planned this may change the way your reunion will play out.'  
  
"Do you think it will turn out badly?"  
  
'I hope not child but now it is time for you to sleep alone. In the morning you will return to Sesshoumaru and you will not be here again until you do meet.'  
  
"I'm afraid"  
  
'be brave for we are with you Kagome. Kikyo, Bree and I. We will be your support when you have none.  
  
Sleep child'  
  
She came near and kissed my forehead with those blood red lips.  
  
and I slept 


	13. What's baby lotion to do with anything?

When I woke I was alone in the house. Sango, Miroku and Takum had went to visit an old freind in a nearby village. Inuyasha would probably be by soon. I left a note telling Sango that I have left and I will be fine. I'm going home.  
  
"hey Kagome? Where are you going?"  
  
"home Inuyasha, Home"  
  
"I thought you said that the well was distroyed."  
  
"No. I'm going back to Sesshoumaru."  
  
I continued to walk even when Inuyasha stopped, stunned.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. why are you ging back?"  
  
"I have to. That's it."  
  
"but he's mad at you. He yelled at me! Actually yelled! He's going to kill you."  
  
"What! He yelled at you?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
"You talked him? When? Does he know about the baby?"  
  
"No, he doesn't. That arrogant SOB, I went to find out what happened but he was angry I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"But he doesn't know about he baby?"  
  
"No. I figured if he was too angry to take you back, he didn't deserve to know he's going to be a father!"  
  
"well he's about to find out."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"You can come most of the way but I have to arrive alone. That's how it happened in the dream."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're leaving because of a dream!"  
  
I told him about the dream world as we walked. It confused him for a while but accepted what I said.  
  
The next two weeks were rather pleasent with Inuyasha there to keep me company  
  
Today was the day I leave Inuyasha behind.  
  
"I'll wait here a few days just in case you change your mind and need a quick get away"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha. You're a great friend."  
  
She gave him a hug and walked away.  
  
"No. We're family remember. Take care of the pup! and send for me when he's born!"  
  
"I will."  
  
I came to the southern entrance of his domain and plucked a leaf from a tree.  
  
Using a trick Bree showed me I slowly aged the leaf until it was a golden yellow.. I lifted it and gently blew on it. It fluttered in the summoned wind and flew toward Sesshoumaru. All I had to do now is wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru waited. The dream ws so real. I should feel foolish to beleive in dreams but I can't help but fell like she will come back to me.  
  
the wind shifted and blew on his face Lifting his hair behind him. It carried a new scent but seemed somewhat familiar. he inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.  
  
A single leaf blowing in the wind.  
  
YELLOW!  
  
A yellow leaf in the spring?  
  
Kagome!  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to the south gate and stopped dead.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She had tears in her eyes. She stepped forward.  
  
"I have wished for you to return."  
  
"And I have."  
  
"I have missed you."  
  
"I miss you as well Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I am glad to hear my name on your lips."  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Why do I feel like I'm in a dream?"  
  
"Because we were last together in a dream. This Dream."  
  
"Then it really was you."  
  
I wanted to run to him and cry in hims arms but I had to tell him first about he Jewel.  
  
"and you really won't promise to stay."  
  
"I can't because I don't want to betray you again. I am the Shikon no Tama. And I'm here because I have a mission and I can't let them down!"  
  
"Let who down?"  
  
"The other souls. If I fail the world will die."  
  
"Then I'll help you! I'll never leave your side."  
  
"But somethings I have to face alone."  
  
"Then I'll wait for your return every time."  
  
"OH SESSHOUMARU! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
I ran through the barrier and into his arms.  
  
He whispered in my ear, "I love you, Kagome."  
  
He inhaled her scent and noted the canges. She no longer smelled of lavander, rain and roses. the Lavander and rain remained but a new scent rose. He wasn't sure what to call it.  
  
(AN: for the readers the smell is Johnsons Baby lotion. I love that Scent. All baby's smell like that. I call it he new baby smell. corny i know He HE HE but that's the new scent.)  
  
Then he realized what it was. Kagome was pregnant. He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"I love you , My mate, my love, my everything!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched from the distance and smiled at the happy reunion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I once again paced the quiet halls of my home. The servants continues their peaceful humming in my absence. and in the dojo I looked to the damaged wall.  
  
Sesshoumaru came up behind me.  
  
"I remember when you did that."  
  
"You are mistaken, that was while you were gone."  
  
"Leigh let me veiw you once while you were awake. You called out my name. I told you I was here. Then you got angry. You hated me. And I asked to leave. I said I loved you then I was gone."  
  
"I saw you. And heard you. I didn't hate you. I hated the way I felt and the way I wasn't under control anymore. I always loved you."  
  
"I will always love you."  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
He walked me to his bedroom and shut the doors.  
  
I felt shy and akward.  
  
It has been along time since we were together.  
  
I looked out the open window and Sesshoumaru wrapped his bare arms around me, one hand moving protectively around the baby. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of my hair and moved slowly down my neck his lips touching the scar there.  
  
My body truned warm and fuzzy. I leaned by head back and he took advantage. He pressed his lips to mine. Its' been so long since I felt those lips firm against mine.  
  
his claws ran down my cheek, along my jaw and down my neck toward my chest. I gasped as the ties of my dress were cut and opened. At that moment he deepened the kiss, slowly running his tongue along the inside of my lower lip.  
  
I turned and let my dress fall to the floor. He picked me up and dropped me onto the bed. Our white hair mixing together.  
  
He drew back and stared at my form lying prone on the bed. With one claw he slowly drew a path down the middle of my body.  
  
I inhaled sharply when he passed over the spot between my breast and he leaned froward to kiss the spot. His claw continuing it's journey south. He stopped shourtly under my navel and kissed there gently.  
  
The returned to me and I kissed his brow and the the bridge of his nose. slowly I kissed his lips willing for him to take me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slept softly purring in my ear. his arms around me like a child holding a teddy bear. both arms around my midsection. I cuddled closer still with my head on his cheast. the deep rumbling beckoning me to sleep and enter the Garden of the Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats it for now  
  
hope yall like it  
  
Review I love reading them. thanx 


	14. FIRE!

I entered the Garden but it was empty of all. I ran to the willows and entered.  
  
Leigh sat by a pool. I had never seen it here before but things always change here. Things grow and die like a true garden would.  
  
To her left sat Bree and to her right was Kikyo. She smiled up at me as I took my place across from Leigh.  
  
'I am glad things have worked out for you Kagome.'  
  
"Thank you Kikyo."  
  
'Thank you for wishing me home. I was out of my time in the waking world'  
  
"I'm glad to see you are once again a nice person. I did not care to see you so evil."  
  
'Enough speaking Kikyo, Kagome. We are here for a reason.'  
  
"What reason?"  
  
'You shall be shown your destiny. Look'  
  
the pool begun to mist but leigh blew it all away.  
  
A woman stood on the bow of a great ship. She was not from this place. Her hair was golden and curled. She wore armor from what my have been Rome. A broad sword strapped to her back and a buckler around her wrist. Chain mail hanging from her body and a black ebony cape swirling in the mist.  
  
"Who is she"  
  
'look closer.'  
  
I focused in and noticed her eyes. I've seen those eyes before.  
  
"Naraku's eyes!"  
  
Mist clouded my vision and again cleared. She was seated on a throne. A crown around her brow was set with the symbol Naraku bore on his back.  
  
'Naraku's mother was a sorcerous. It was not known here in Japan but she forsaw what Naraku was to become and fleed to Rome. Her magic kept her alive and young for many years. In Rome she was known as a great beauty. Soon she was taken as a lover to the King or dictator there. In her old age she bore a child and soon died. Now the child is grown and is on a conquest of her mother's homeland. She means to rule.'  
  
"this is a place full of youkai rulers and great mikos. How could she be a threat to anyone?"  
  
'She has a great army and she herself is a great sorcerous, magics we have never seen before. Magic we may not be able to oppose'  
  
"When will she get here?"  
  
"She has set out this very dawn. I t will take her a year to come. she is still gathering troops.'  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
The woman in the pool seemed to stare directly at me and then she yelled.  
  
"My name is Narcissa!"  
  
Flames flew from the pool.  
  
"The water is Burning!"  
  
I sat up in bed  
  
"The water IS BURNING!"  
  
"Kagome. Calm yourself. you are safe."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, the woman, Narcissa, she's coming. She set the scrying pool ablaze. I don't even know what's happening in the garden.!"  
  
He sighed and opened the windows. "The garden is empty. . . Wait. . . What are those two up to. RIN YOU GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM! KIT YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M BUSY!"  
  
"Not that garden. The Garden of the Dream. It's where I go when I sleep. It's where the four souls reside."  
  
He looked at me puzzled but let me continue.  
  
"That's how I entered your dream and how I saw you that day in the dojo. Bree, Leigh, and Kikyo. . . "  
  
"The walking clay pot?"  
  
"yes, she's one of the four souls as well, they we're showing me the mission. A woman from Rome. She is coming."  
  
"I have been there once. There are no demons there. This woman will be simple to distroy."  
  
"no. . . She. . . When we were scrying for her. I looked into the pool. she looked back at me. She could see me. She set the pool on fire and everything was burning."  
  
"Then you woke."  
  
"I'm afraid. What happened to the garden and Kikyo, Bree and Leigh?"  
  
"Perhaps you should sleep?"  
  
"No it's too soon. It'll still be dangerous."  
  
"then perhaps a bath to calm you."  
  
Sesshoumaru caught a light scent so faint he could hardly catch it. The smoke in her hair confirmed everything. He held his tounge so not to alarm her. 


	15. War Council

Break fast brought warm reunions and I found that Rin and Shippou were as inseperable as ever.  
  
I explained to Sesshoumaru and the others about Narcissa.  
  
"My army is at your disposal Kagome."  
  
"thank you Sesshoumaru. I want my own group to be part of this as well."  
  
"Who ever you want. They can train here. Name them and I will have them brought."  
  
"Sango and Miroku. Of course that also will mean Takum. Inuyasha. . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru made a face at the name.  
  
"Please Sesshou. It's important that he be here."  
  
"Fine. Continue."  
  
"Shippou's already here. Kouga will want to help, Kagura will want to help. She owes me for saving her from Naraku. I think that will be enough."  
  
"I'll have the messages delivered immediatly."  
  
By mid afternoon Inuyasha had arrived.  
  
"Inuyasha! I figured you would be the first here."  
  
I gave him a hug that made Sesshoumaru growl.  
  
"Get over yourself Fluffy, I ain't trying to steal her."  
  
"My name is not Fluffy. Half-breed."  
  
"you two! I will not tolorate you fighting. Now shake hands and make up."  
  
Both reluctantly put their hands out and shook.  
  
"Good now let's go and get plans under way."  
  
I grabbed one hand of each and drug them to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Kouga arrived with Kagura on his heels.  
  
"Kagome! How's my Woman!"  
  
"Fine, but your going to hurt if either of our mates hear you call me that."  
  
"you know you'll always be MY WOMAN! even though I did here it rumored that you mated up with Sesshoumaru."  
  
I gave him a hug. "yes I did. And I'm happy with my choice."  
  
"At least it wasn't dog boy."  
  
That was when Kagura arrived.  
  
"I have come at your call Kagome-sama." She bowed Formally.  
  
"I am pleased you have come Kagura. It will be a pleasure to work along side you once again."  
  
"always a pleasure." she bowed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We had to wait another week For Sango, Miroku, and the baby Takum.  
  
We feasted that Night. and Left war matters for the morning.  
  
That Night I was finally able to reach the Garden of the Dream.  
  
Every thing was bleak and burnt. Bree, Leigh and Kikyo moved among the Scorched earth. Every where they were trying to spring up new life.  
  
"What has happened here?"  
  
'Narcissa set the gardens ablaze. She has powers we have never seen.'  
  
Leigh's voice was choked with emotion.  
  
"she has done all this?"  
  
'We do not know how. This is why we must stop her'  
  
I woke next to Sesshoumaru. He was sleeping peacefully. I moved to get out of bed but he held me tight.  
  
I removed his hand from my waist and left in search of components.  
  
After breakfast I lead everyone to he room we deemed the War Confrence Room.  
  
Every one was present including a few of Sesshoumaru's generals.  
  
In the middle of the room I had replaced the table with a very large round basin. It was very shallow but allowed enough room for every one to take a seat around it.  
  
I filled the basin half way with water. Then slowly I used the components Bree tought me. I used herbs and plants that made the water smoke. I changed it slightly so I would not repeat the fire incident. The I slowly pored large amouts of dye.  
  
Red, Yellow, Blue.  
  
the mixture bubbled and smoked. I waved a hand over as much as I could reach and it was calm. The smoke dessipated.  
  
"This is the woman we are to face."  
  
Slowly the water rose and shifted until a 3D statue of Narcissa was exposed. As it rotated the Dyes seperated and mixed until it was an exact color replica of Narcissa.  
  
"her name is Narcissa, From Rome. Her mother is also Mother to Naraku. This is his half sister. She is coming to claim her mothers home land in the name of the crown passed to her from her father. She is gathering an army and is heading to Japan. She will arrive in just under a year. She has powers We have never seen before."  
  
Slowly the image of Narcissa flowed down and reformed as the Garden before the fire.  
  
"This is a world contained beyond touch to any but me. It is contained within the Shikon no Tama. I can access it as I sleep. Weeks ago we were Scrying for Narcissa and she was able to set it on fire."  
  
The image flowed and a fire jumped up to consume everything.  
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
"perhaps, Kagome, We should leave it at that and let every one think for a while."  
  
"you are right Sesshoumaru. We will adjourn until tomarrow."  
  
Every one went their seperate ways and Sesshoumaru and I went to the room we shared.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"you're not going to like it."  
  
"Tell me what it is."  
  
"I need to see the jewel."  
  
"The Shikon No Tama?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"But isn't it. . . No! I won't"  
  
"Please. Something is amiss. I have to see it! I can't get it out myself."  
  
"No I won't Hurt you!"  
  
"But I have to, Shessou. You're the only one I would trust with this. The only one I would trust to help me with this responsibilitly."  
  
"Fine" It seemed to pain him to agree.  
  
I could feel the spot where it resides and I could feel it's round presence.  
  
I sat on Sesshoumaru's lap with my head buried in his cheast Slowly I moved his fingers to touch the spot he had to cut.  
  
I removed the magical barriers and all that was left was skin.  
  
With a grim determination he pludged his claws in to my side and moments later the Jewel was in his hand.  
  
A large Jagged crack marred the perfect surface. Concentrating though the pain I concentrated on repairing the crack.  
  
Seconds later it was complete.  
  
Sesshoumaru replaced the jewel and It healed over immediatly.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled me in close and rocked me gently. The smell of my blood on his hands. He wanted to go and wash but did not want to leave me alone. He held me as I fell asleep and he watched me though the day and that night. Never leaving my side.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Guess what y'all  
  
that's all I have for now  
  
Don't worry I won't end the series here.  
  
I'm not that mean  
  
though I have recently been told for the first time (by a teacher that is) that I have an attitude problem  
  
but I wouldn't disappoint y'all like that plus I want to see the ending too.  
  
I don't have it figured out yet. so Hey  
  
Like it or don't  
  
opinions and contructive critisisms  
  
bring it on  
  
Review away my minions  
  
Toodles  
  
I'm out 


	16. NOOOO! Not another AN! NOOOOOO!

Well the SAT's are over and I have a new chapter written unfortunatly I do not have it with me at this present time.  
  
I will be updating this week.  
  
Sunday holds some hope. Not much though.  
  
Monday well that is the One year anniversery of me and the love of my life whom I broke up with this summer and I'm going to be depressed. You guys hope I don't write that day or Sesshoumaru may die because I will have men that night.  
  
Tuesday I will be feeling better and after a half gallon of chocolate Ice cream I bought today I should be good as new and maybe I will not kill my darling Sesshou.  
  
Wensday is the awards banquet for Cross Country. No I am not a Runner. I do not have an athletic bone in my body. I was a Manager and I get balloons and stuff for being a Senior.  
  
If I haven't updated by now Thursday should be the day. YEAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Friday is the Play and Well I have to be called and old windbag by my son- in-law's ghost then I'll call him a tight wad and he'll call me a breezy horse and a meddling old windbag.  
  
Saturday I will update again and Sunday is the divine day of rest I will bespending reading everyone elses stuff.  
  
Well that's my author note.  
  
Bye.  
  
Thanx to all you who have reviewed. It makes all the days I'm depressed slightly less pesimistic.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Rogue. 


	17. meetings and assignments

I recovered quickly. And we continued our work on the upcoming war.  
  
Kouga was ordered to go to the other wolf tribes and any other demon's he could find to join the building army.  
  
Sango explained that there were other demon exterminator villages. They would not like the idea of working with youkai, but she would convince them.  
  
Miroku would go looking for mikos and monks. I had to stay here so he was the only one who could go to them.  
  
Sango and Miroku agreed that they could not take Takum with them for this journey. It would be too dangerous since they will have to split up. Sango took Kirara and Miroku accepted the offer of Uh and Ah so that they may both come back quickly and often.  
  
This left Me and Sesshoumaru with two jobs. One was babysitting Takum, which would later be known as the harder job, and meeting with the other Youkai lords.  
  
Inuyasha would stick around to help with all the odds and ends. Kagura did the same. We left them in charge of babysitting as Sesshoumaru and I went to speak at the first meeting between the Lords and Lady's of the other lands.  
  
The northern Lord was the Dragon Dian and his mate Jiao. The Eastern lord was the Tiger youkai called Sushehao and his mate Hua Ning. Finally from the south came the Cat lord and lady. Xi Tan and Shu Rou.  
  
We met in a strange castle built specifically for meetings such as these. It was located where all the lands met and was held by none. It was a neutral territory. It contained a section for each of the four rulers of Japan. When we arrived the other lords and ladies were waiting and Sesshoumaru introduced us.  
  
"Lord's and Lady's, may I present you with my mate, Kagome."  
  
The formal meeting was not to be until after night fall and the Lady's Jiao, Ning, and Rou showed me the castle. They had all been there at least once in there rule and this was my first time. They also seemed to take an interest in the fact that I was pregnant. Royal Pregnancies were not all that common and they all wanted to know all the details.  
  
Sesshoumaru and the other lords returned shortly to escort us to dinner were we began the talks of war.  
  
"Now Lord Sesshoumaru, what is all this talk about a war coming?"  
  
"Well Lord Dian, My Mate here is able to see prophecies of a sort. She has seen a woman from the East coming to invade our lands."  
  
"Not to mean any disrespect but how do we know that this vision's of Lady Kagome's not some meaningless dreams?"  
  
"Lord Xi, I am sure you have heard of the Shikon no Tama. Well, that stone resides in my body and we share a soul. Four Souls are all connected with in the jewel and this gives me access to powers that no human possesses. No demon for that matter. The visions are true and Narcissa will attack in a little over 10 months. We need to build an army."  
  
"You mean to tell me that The Great Lord Sesshoumaru is mated to the Shikon No Tama. It all make's since now." Lady Jiao went on, "Only one with a soul that massive and loving could melt the icy heart of Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Does that mean we have the support of the north?"  
  
The two Dragon Youkai looked to eachother.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We do not share the Dragon's speed. We will need to think about this."  
  
"Yes the Cat's are right. We cannot make a decision so important as this so quickly. Well will discuss it again in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it is so short and every thing. But a chapter is a chapter right.  
  
Yesterday I gave blood and now I'm all weak and tired and I'm about to pass out so I am going to go back to bed now.  
  
Review please. I love to read them. It will liven my otherwise dizzy life at the moment  
  
Thanx 


	18. Sesshy the Babysitter, Strikes terror in...

time line really quick  
  
takum born ---- 2 months----- kag back w/sess then break up---- 4 months- ---- kagome home and planning----2 months---- present.  
  
Takum is 8 months.  
  
Yeah I can do math.  
  
Hard to beleive I am in pre calculus.  
  
He HE he  
  
well here's the story. I'll try to make it a long one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takum is eight months old and starting to crawl and all that.  
  
Sesshoumaru was at a complete loss for what he should do.  
  
"you need to work on your paternal instincts."  
  
"I raised Rin just fine without paternal insticts."  
  
"You had her a few years then I showed up and took care of the hard stuff."  
  
"And you'll be here for our child as well."  
  
"I'm not going to be the only one to do all the three a.m. feedings and chnging diapers. No. Way."  
  
"you don't expect me to. I'm the Lord of the western lands!"  
  
"yes and I'm the Lady of the western lands and I refuse for our child to be raised by nannnies! Now I'm taking a bath . Here!"  
  
I dropped Takum into his arms and left.  
  
~~~~~~~ sess Pov~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found it rather easy to carry the sleeping child in one arm and continue writing with the other.  
  
That was until the squirming child woke and gave off a foul stench.  
  
"What's the matter Fluffy. You look like you just stepped in a pile of shit."  
  
"The infant smells something awful."  
  
"He just needs a diaper change. That's all. The diaper bags are over there." Inuyasha pointed across the room.  
  
This was a show he couldn't miss.  
  
I laid Takum onto the desk and grabbed the new diaper. When I did the child rolled onto his stomache and started to crawl for the edge.  
  
"Stop child."  
  
Takum, suprisingly, did stop. Mostly because he is not used to Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
Takum smiled and raised a hand to move. I grabbed the diaper and went back to the desk and grabbed the infant before it could fall off to a infant suicide. The monk and the exterminator would never forgive him. Then Kagome would never for give him. Then that would me no more sex.  
  
"Damn child."  
  
I managed to get him back to lying down and began to remove the diaper.  
  
The child would not cease moving while I tried to undo the diaper pins. I remember Kagome ranting something about disposible diapers. Then she wouldn't have to worry about diaper pins. I have no Idea what she was talking about but the small pins were about to get on my last nerve.  
  
I had finally removed the pins and noticed the little beast staring at me.  
  
"Quit mocking me child."  
  
He looked like he knew I had never changed a diaper before.  
  
Now for the brave part. I unfolded the diaper and . . . and . . .  
  
How do I even discribe it. This child had to be the spawn of satan to create such . . . such. . .  
  
Disgusing, smelly, gooey, greenish brown substance.  
  
I went back to the bag to get a wash cloth to clean the mess and that was when it made the mad dash to the edge of the table.  
  
nothing but demon speed saved that child from impending doom.  
  
Unfourtunatly the mess had been spread. and I spent the next 15 minutes cleaning the squirming child.  
  
Finally I wrapped him in the new diaper. fussed with the new diaper pins and . . .  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I guess I poked him.  
  
Opps.  
  
I feel so bad.  
  
I picked up the screaming child and rocked him while heading for the corridor. I told a servant to finish cleaning the mess in the study while I walked the halls calming the infant.  
  
I had reached my room where Kagome had set up a crib for him. The baby was crying softly and hiccupping. but slowly his eyes drooped.  
  
I sat in the rocking chair and let the child rest against my chest. Kagome alway said it calmed her to listen to my heart beat, perhaps it will work on the child.  
  
In no time at all they were both asleep.  
  
(I know how cute)  
  
~~~~~~kag pov~~~~~~~~  
  
I came back from my break and found Sesshoumaru in the Rocking chair with Takum on his cheast. I wish I had a camera so I could save this picture forever. Instead I stood and watched until I was sure it was firmly set in my mind.  
  
Slowly I took Takum out of Sesshoumaru's arm's and as I did he jerked awake and growled pertectively (when you are with sess for any amount of time you start to learn all the different kinds of growls.)  
  
When he realized who it was a miliseconod later he let me take Takum to his bed.  
  
I laid him in the cradle and Sesshoumaru came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my expanding waist. I was still small. If it were a human baby then I would have been much bigger. Sesshoumaru and Kagura assured me that I was probably only half way done with the pregnancy.  
  
"Six more months and we'll have our own."  
  
"Six more months."  
  
"I'm glad you have found your paternal instincts."  
  
"I hurt him." He sounded so devistated.  
  
"Diaper pin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry. All of us have done it atleast once. It doesn't hurt him as much as it scares him. That's why he cries. It's fine."  
  
"I love you Kagome. And I love you too, baby of mine."  
  
"And we love you, Sesshoumaru. You'll make an excellent father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWE  
  
Okay. I'm having a small contest.  
  
What I want to do is In the next couple chapters their is going to be a new arrival (for those of you who are thick headed. the baby.)  
  
And I am at a loss for what to call her. So When you reveiw add a name for the baby  
  
If I pick your's then I will make you a character in the story. I don't know what but I'll email the winner to tell them and discuss characters  
  
I will keep an updated list of my favorite names the bottom of my chapters that way you can see if your a finalist or not.  
  
Well review and help me out a bit  
  
love  
  
Rogue 


	19. dream confrontations

but any way keep sending my names and you, Yes YOU, could win your very own role on My fanfic  
  
Plus I have a great place to put you he he he. You will like it who ever wins.  
  
But any way here is the new chappy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *one month later*  
  
I strolled thourgh the Gardens deep in thought. Something was amiss and I couldn't put my foot on it.  
  
Sango had returned Safely and She brought with her a few hundred Demon exterminators. She road at the head of them like a general or warrior queen leading the troops into battle. In that moment I decided that she would be a general and would lead the Exterminators.  
  
Miroku returned as well. Though he did not lead a great army of monks and mikos. Instead he traveled with a few and gave word that more would be gathering. True to his word Monks and miko's alike slowly made their way to the castle.  
  
The Demons were on edge for the last week but now things are starting to calm.  
  
Troops were sent from the Dragon Lords, and amazingly enough the other two demon lords sent troops as well as supplies and material for the war.  
  
Every thing seemed to be going so smoothly it was a wonder why I was uneasy. I was in a castle surrounded by troops and I did not feel safe. Not even now as I walked through the garden.  
  
~~~~some where in the ocean ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could see the Woman Kagome. She is my destiny. If I defeat her there is nothing to stand in my way.  
  
She was walking in that world of dreams she has created.  
  
This is where she is weakest. This is were I can get to her.  
  
Slowly she pulled her self into the dream  
  
~~~~~~ Garden~~~~~~~~  
  
Something is not right.  
  
I'm about to be attacked.  
  
"Leigh we must call up more defenses!! NOW!"  
  
Leigh, Bree, Kikyou, and my self immediatly set to work the edges of the Garden where now reaching upward. Tangles of Roses thorny and strong grew to the dome.  
  
But far above a falling star decended to me and I was thrown back a step.  
  
Immedieatly I let the clothing I was wearing Change into some thing else.  
  
Something more formitable.  
  
Immediatly a Coat of Chain mail rings formed around my shoulders and down just past my butt.  
  
A leather top went over it. the bottom edge came up to a point between my breast so that the leather seemed to frame my stomache rather than cover it.  
  
Strong leather boots and a quiver of arrows on my back.  
  
Lastly a crown went about my head pointing out the cresent moon on my for head.  
  
Narcissa stood before me in ther own Mail and sheilds. Her sword glimmered dangerously at her hip.  
  
Diliberatly I held out my hand in a fist. From the top and bottom expanded a bow of great beauty. Made completly of ivory and gold but stronger than anything made by human hands.  
  
"Kagome. At last we meet."  
  
"Do not mock me. We have been introduced, Narcissa."  
  
"You should have heeded my warning and left me be."  
  
"I will not let you distroy my home. I defeated your Brother and I can defeat you."  
  
"My brother was a weak fool. That is all I care to know of him."  
  
"Leave Narcissa. Turn your ships around and go home."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"you do not know who you are dealing with. I am the Shikon no Tama and You are now within us. We can distroy you."  
  
"Not while I have my connection to my body."  
  
"As we speak I and the other souls have built up our walls and will soon close you in."  
  
Narcissa looked up and saw the roses climbing closer to the hole where her life filtered in.  
  
"This is not over Kagome."  
  
"But it will be soon Narcissa, Give it up. I will beat you."  
  
"I will take my leave but be for I go. I want to congraduate you on your so delicate condition."  
  
Laughing evily she flew up and before she left completely a ray of Green light exploded from her in every direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~SESSHY POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome started beside me and I knew she had had a bad dream. I held her close and I felt the heat from her body.  
  
"Kagome! You're burning with fever."  
  
A low moan escaped her lips as her belly heaved slightly.  
  
'NO! It is too soon only seven and a half months!'  
  
"No Kagome. Stop it this Instant!"  
  
"I can't. Oh Sesshou. Make it stop. I don't want to lose our baby."  
  
"Kagome. My Dearest Mate. I will call for every healer in the Castle just hold on for a mintute. Please."  
  
"Hurry Sesshou. Hurry."  
  
I ran down the halls where Kagome had stationed the Mikos and Monks.  
  
I adopted my cool face but sweat and tears ruined the would be calm expression.  
  
"I need the best healers to come. The Child is coming early."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Shesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood form the chair he had been sitting in. Inuyasha close behind him with the monk Miroku.  
  
"Kagome is Resting now."  
  
"and the Baby. . . "  
  
"Is fine. I was able to stop the labor."  
  
Relieved expressions visited every face in the castle that was holding it's breath. It was as if all at once every one let out a great sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome was the only one who could keep this diverse band of wariors together.  
  
"She must stay in bed for at least a week. Then when she is strong again she can not do much. She is to be on bed rest and Relax."  
  
"Thank you, Miko Kawaii. You have earned a debt of honor from the House of this Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Defeat the woman Narcissa and I will call it even, young man." the old miko walked away and Sesshoumaru went in to see his mate.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sesshou. The baby's Fine!"  
  
She sounded so tired.  
  
"Don't you worry about anything. the army is working like a well oiled machine and They haven't even had a small squabble since you took ill. I think they have bonded over this. And The old Miko said all you need is rest and you two will be fine."  
  
"Will you stay and rest with me?"  
  
He bent forward and Kissed her head.  
  
"will you stay with me for ever."  
  
"Forever and longer My dearest Kagome. Forever and longer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru's Words  
  
'Forever and longer.'  
  
Once he had that. But Kikyou was apart of Kagome now and Kagome was Sesshoumaru's  
  
Even the Leacher of a monk had his princess.  
  
Surrounded by thousands, he found it suprising he was so alone in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chappy.  
  
So sad at the end. and beginning, and in the middle .  
  
Hell this was a sad chappy  
  
Well. As you can see were are getting dangerously close to baby time.  
  
Review and send me your baby names. If I pick yours then you get to have your very own character and I have a great place to put you but you can't win if you don't enter.  
  
I 'll check tomarrow for new reviews and I'll try to up date wen. or thurs. so see ya then.  
  
Rogue. 


	20. AN

Okay peeps this is what's up  
  
I know I haven't updated in like over a month but . . . I have a good excuse  
  
You know that flu thing going around killing people and stuff. well I got that. Not as serious as all that but I was still sick for like three weeks  
  
Now I've cought up with all my homework and stuff just in time for finals which are tomarrow.  
  
this weekend I am going out of town to vistit some of my friends and I promise that when I return I will be holding a brand new chappie that every one i'm sure is dying to read. I promise to make it really good and I'm already cooking some thing neat and unexpected.  
  
well I will see you all on monday. OK! PROMISE!  
  
I will also be resuming my contest in chapters for the name of kagomes baby. I have an idea about the whole baby thing so a girls name will most likly be chosen  
  
I also have an interesting idea for the prize. as you may or may not remember it is a character in my fic that is the prize and I know where I want to insert you.  
  
I will try to post more over Christmas breack but I might have a small absence in January because I am going to a convention in Indianapolis and I may have to do some actually work for that in the week leading up to it.  
  
I thank you all for not abandoning me in my weak hour . . . or weeks of absence.  
  
Just as a side note I would like to say that Johnny Depp is majorly hot.  
  
I just watched the movie From Hell. Awesome movie. I would definatly suggest to anyone without a week stomache to watch it. Johnny plays a detective investigating the Jack the Ripper murders and it is just so great.  
  
I love it.  
  
His latest Pirates of the Carribean is halarious. He is a really talented actor.  
  
now that I am done obsessing  
  
Love you all  
  
Rogue. 


	21. A different POV

Sorry every one. I have a severe case of writers block. basically the way my mind works is I have a story running through my head at all hours of the day. I dream about the stories I am currently working on. and right now all I have is snow. (you know how some times local channels go off at late nights or some channels are not used so you get this annoying fuzzy snow thing. that's what I'm getting)  
  
All my characters are frozen in time and refuse to move. Grrrrr they make me angry.  
  
But I will try my best to make this chapter something. And I think I have some where to take this once I'm done with this chapter. Hopefully I can jump start my creative process.  
  
Here it goes  
  
********************  
  
The woman Narcissa stood on the deck looking at the fleet of ships following her lead. She was making good time but not nearly as well as she wanted. She needed the army though.  
  
Memories of her mother drove her onward.  
  
To the Romans she was an outsider and not worthy to rule. She would prove herself with this conquest. She would start with Japan. Using this as her base of operations she would extend out and she will make a great empire to challenge the Romans. They will regret denying her the throne.  
  
The woman Kagome is a strange creature. She will be a challenge. She is the only person who knows my plan. . . but how many has she told by now. I still don't know how much power she has.  
  
She was strong willed and does posess a great amount of energy but she alone cannot stand against me.  
  
How many others like her are there?  
  
I remember she was wearing a crown of sorts and she is with child. Most likely that means she is married to a man of power but do husbands in Japan treat their wives as Romans do?  
  
If they are like the Romans then her husband will not believe in dreams and fantasy's of a pregnant wife. He will be the one controling the power in the family and that will hinder her defenses.  
  
If the husband is some sort of king and he does believe her then what do have to fear at most. An army of ragtag pesants who think they are warriors.  
  
No I have nothing to fear from the Husband.  
  
Demons though. . . Mother told me of the demons that live on the Island. They are vile creatures. Few are truly powerful and dangerous. They have numbers and strength but they are always fighting amongst themselves.  
  
I will first take care of the human threat and then I will handle the lesser demons and I will plan for the powerful one's once I know who they are and what they can do.  
  
Their inability to work together will be there undoing. If only that woman Kagome would lift the veil she has placed over Japan I would be able to see what is going on.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome sat on the large Chair surrounded by pillowas and Servants. The last few weeks have been strained with every one worrying over her condition.  
  
I was able to convince Sesshoumaru to let me dine in the great hall to see the people and let them see me.  
  
"It'll be good for moral. They are worried and are starting to lose sight of why they are here."  
  
"No. You need to rest."  
  
"I'll let you carry me out there and back. I'll only stay an hour. Please."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment.  
  
"Sesshy you know the only thing keeping this army together is me. They need to see me so quite being selfish and share."  
  
I tried to keep serious but the thought of Sesshoumaru sharing anything made me crack up laughing.  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny."  
  
"Nothing. See. Not laughing. *Snicker* Really I'm done. *Supress smile*  
PLEASE!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
It was an amazing thing to see when I reached the dinning hall. All the segragation I saw before wasn't there. I saw tables with demons sitting next to Monks and Exterminatiors laughing at jokes told by Demons and It was perfect.  
  
When Sesshoumaru brought me in I was able to sit and people took turns to come and wish me good health and inquire about how I was doing.  
  
"This, Sesshoumaru, this is what we are going to defeat Narcissa with. Not some new fangled invention I brought from the future. Not any one person. Not even one group of people. It's going to be all of Japan vs a few boats of mercenaries and sailors."  
  
"this is your vision for Japan?"  
  
"yes a united people. Demons and humans."  
  
"Is this how it is in your future?"  
  
"In my future we spent hundreds of years supressing any human who was different. If they were not white they were not important enough to matter. that's how it was in America and even at the time of my leaving to come to fedal Japan people were still being judged by the color of their skin.  
  
"this goes much deeper Sesshoumaru. these are two different species of people. We're close enough to being the same that we can be seen as equals but the differences are so great and big.  
  
"the fact that we can come together over a common goal has wiped out any doubt I ever had about this plan working."  
  
"I'm glad you no longer doubt us. It's time for you to get back to our room. You need to rest."  
  
******************************  
  
Baby name finalist  
  
After this chapter you probably have until Sunday to put in last minute votes. If you would like to support one of the names instead of submitting one yourself tell me.  
  
Asahane - means morning wind - From Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe  
  
Talim - sacred wind - From Heather Fire_demon_chick  
  
Mitsuko - Child of light - from Jiyu Hatell Kodai  
  
Kalika - no meaning givin - from Tuttir 


	22. AN

Hello everyone  
  
I sincerely apologize for my very long absence. I'm preparing going to college in a few months and my senior year has been hectic  
  
Because of my crazy schedule I have forgotten and abandoned my love for fanfics for a short while. But now with the long summer ahead and most of my affairs in order I now have time to write once again and will be updating as many of my fics as possible.  
  
Among those I will be up dating is teacher Kagome and Rogues bad Day. I may also add on to my other fics as well but I don't know I may also have a new summer release.  
  
Well I thank you for your patience and I hope I make the wait worth it.  
  
R.O. 


	23. New Arrivals

The castle waited with bated breath as the time drew near for the baby to be born. The castle was silent as one night the news came of the soon to be born child.  
  
Few were lucky enough to be allowed to sit in the next room, first to hear any news or clue of the birth in progress.  
  
Sango Miroku and Inuyasha waited. The latter of the three pacing the length of the room as he waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to emerge with the child  
  
As the stars twinkled overhead Sesshoumaru bent down as the midwife placed the baby in Kagome's awaiting arms. A small tuft of silver hair above flushed little face. Cresent moon and stripes a spitting image of her father.  
  
As Kagome held her she heard an oh so familiar voice in her head. It was Leigh.  
  
'Now is the time when the need is greatest and the danger most evil. Now is the time when the shikon no tama shall be split and the spirits divided. I have been born into this world and will now carry half of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
'As long as we remain together we will both retain the full power of the jewel but divided we will lose the power. In this way it can never be used against us.  
  
'Now I can feel the pull, I'm merging with the child. It is now up to you to protect and teach me until I can remember my place as the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls.  
  
'remember United we will stand but divided we will fall, Mother. Now you shall know my true name. . ."  
  
The voice faded in Kagome's ear and the babe opened her chocolate eyes flecked in gold. She opened her small mouth and evidence of her arrival echoed down the halls.

The name day feast was a great celebration, Every one wanted to see the child and wish her parents well. Inuyasha took his new role as uncle very seriously. He was permanently glued to the side of her cradle.  
  
He stared down all the admirers to make sure his niece was safe. When he wasn't glaring at the ogglers, he was leaning over to make silly faces at the babe.  
  
The new child was not sure what to make of her Uncle Yasha so in true baby fashion she reached up to grab a handful of his silvery mane and with all of her baby demonic strength she pulled.  
  
Inuyasha yelped but not wanting to accidentally hurt the baby, didn't know what to do. Eventually Kagome came to the rescuer and pried chubby fingers away from her new toy that was her Uncle Yasha.  
  
As Inuyasha straightened he caught sight of a beautiful Demoness. She was a lower class Inu Youkai. Her beautiful gray hair was shorn off short as if done hastily with a knife.  
  
She was walking toward him. Her walk was elegant and respectful but not submissive. Something in her manner was strange but Inuyasha was mesmerized by her strange but beautiful presence.  
  
She walked past Inuyasha's open mouth and bowed to Mother and Child.  
  
"Lady Kagome, It pleases me to see you and the child in good health. You mean the world to so many here and it gladdens all that you and your heir are well." She bowed again and disappeared in the crowd with Inuyasha drooling on himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru joined Kagome and they announced the name of the child.  
  
Mitsuko. The Child of Light.


	24. I'M BACK

ALL RIGHT

Because of growing demand it seems I Maybe working once again on this story

I'm six weeks into my freshman year of college I have 16 credit hours a week not to mention I also have 12 hour of work a week and that barely leaves me time to go rent anime and play DDR on the weekends and days off

lol

well basically I've been wrapped up in the starting college thing all summer and the last few weeks I had abandoned writing Fan fiction for some time. but give me a week and I should be able to come up with a new chapter. I just have to re read and figure out where i left off and where I wanted to go with it and see what all is going on you know get back on the writing train of thought.

but right now I have a midterm in my CSR 105 class so I'm going to be going now

yours truly

Rogue

PS. and who said threats and harassing letters never gets anything done

lol

gotta go


	25. Chapter 25

okay.

HI!

I'm back at college. Kinda busy but not so much so.

Yes i'm very fond of AN's because sometimes my life is chaos and sometimes i like to get my readers some info so they know why i act the way i act.

i am rereading my stories over the next few days. I'm going to decide which stories i'm going to continue with this year.

I 'm not expecting to start a new story this semester but maybe something new next semester.

any way the two that will be under reveiw the most and will most likely be picked back up are Teacher Kagome and Further Education.

those are my favorite two.

that being said,

I have not worked on teacher Kagome in over a year i think. it's something like that. I am most likely going to work withit more. But it may have changed in direction. it my not be the same as i started.

but any way.

I hope that those of you who were fans in the past and new people who i think may have tried to bully me into reconcidering (it didn't work i was reconsidering anyway) can rest assured there will be something by me and hopefully it will be pleasing

so just keep a check up on my bio. i'll post within the week on my bio page which fanfics will be rescued from the graveyard and put back in my hand

Love

Rogue Obsessed

-jenny

ps everyone should play Maple story really fun free online game


End file.
